64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Giggles and Tickles
Giggles and Tickles lose their laugh when they play tricks on the animals. After having enough of their tricks, they send a laughing hyena. Summary Main Zoo All the animals are very impatient waiting for Lucy to come down. Lucy tricked all the animals by sleepwalking. She then gets a story from the monkeys about tricking animals. Story Giggles and Tickles made fun of the animals in the jungle. The first animal was Victor. The monkeys began painting a piece of timber to look like his mate. This prank was actually hollow timber. The second animal was Audrey. The monkeys put a coconut (which looks like one of her eggs) under her nest, which began to make her itchy. Afterwards, a queue of animals is gathered around a rock. The monkeys ended up tricking them, which made them have enough of the tricks. The animals send a hyena to teach the monkeys a lesson. Harry began laughing at the monkeys without doing a joke. The monkeys began searching for the laughter. None of the animals (except Harry) have the laughter. Nelson began tickling the monkeys, giving the laughter back. The animals have been playing a trick on them. The monkeys began reasoning why Harry is laughing. This is because he is a laughing hyena. The animals begin laughing around the jungle ever since. Moral Ending The animals played a trick at Lucy, along with Giggles and Tickles. The animals were pretending to sleep. Georgina begins returning Lucy to bed after that. First Appearances * Two ostrich chicks (no lines) * Zed the Zebra * Herbert the Warthog (no lines) * Harry the Hyena Gallery Ep 6 2.jpg Ep 6 3.jpg Ep 6 4.jpg Ep 6 5.jpg Ep 6 6.jpg Ep 6 7.jpg Ep 6 8.jpg Ep 6 9.jpg Ep 6 10.jpg Ep 6 11.jpg Ep 6 12.jpg Ep 6 13.jpg Ep 6 14.jpg Ep 6 15.jpg Ep 6 16.jpg Ep 6 17.jpg Ep 6 18.jpg Ep 6 19.jpg Ep 6 20.jpg Ep 6 21.jpg Ep 6 22.jpg Ep 6 23.jpg Ep 6 24.jpg Ep 6 25.jpg Ep 6 26.jpg Ep 6 27.jpg Ep 6 28.jpg Ep 6 29.jpg Ep 6 30.jpg Ep 6 31.jpg Ep 6 32.jpg Ep 6 33.jpg Ep 6 34.jpg Ep 6 35.jpg Ep 6 36.jpg Coconut.jpg Ep 6 37.jpg Ep 6 38.jpg Ep 6 39.jpg Ep 6 40.jpg Ep 6 41.jpg Ep 6 42.jpg Ep 6 43.jpg Ep 6 44.jpg Ep 6 45.jpg Ep 6 46.jpg Ep 6 47.jpg Ep 6 48.jpg Ep 6 49.jpg Ep 6 50.jpg Ep 6 51.jpg Harry.jpg Ep 6 52.jpg Ep 6 53.jpg Ep 6 54.jpg Ep 6 55.jpg Ep 6 56.jpg Ep 6 57.jpg Lost Laugh.jpg Ep 6 58.jpg Ep 6 59.jpg Ep 6 60.jpg Ep 6 61.jpg Ep 6 62.jpg Ep 6 63.jpg Ep 6 64.jpg Ep 6 65.jpg Ep 6 66.jpg Ep 6 67.jpg Ep 6 68.jpg Ep 6 69.jpg Ep 6 70.jpg Ep 6 71.jpg Ep 6 72.jpg Ep 6 73.jpg Ep 6 74.jpg Ep 6 75.jpg Video Trivia * This is the only episode that does not show Lucy in her bedroom after the title card. Instead, this scene is replaced by the animals waiting impatiently for Lucy who is being late. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Giggles and Tickles told the story